Wonder Woman (DC Animated Universe)
'Diana Prince '''is the tritagonist of ''Justice League ''and ''Justice League Unlimited. She started life as a clay sculpture. Her mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, breathed life into her so that she might have a child of her own. She later realized that she was not sculpted by her mother alone, but with her mother's lover Hades as well. She was given a chance to verify this information, but turned it down because she had no doubt in her mind that she was born and raised by Hippolyta. Diana's voice is provided by actress Susan Eseinberg, who also voiced Wanda in The Fairly OddParents. Themyscira Diana grew up the princess of the people of Themyscira, beloved by everyone on the island. In the episode "Secret Origins", "Man's World" came under attack by the Imperium; Diana proposes to her mother that they send help. When Hippolyta refused to intervene, Diana still felt it was her duty to help. During the night, Diana secretly entered the Temple of Athena and took the goddess' magic armor. After this she received a distress call from the Martian J'onn J'onzz. Diana left Themyscira and traveled to where she felt the summons originating. Following the distress call to its source, she arrived in a canyon along with, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and the Flash. There, the group took part in a battle where Diana even saved Hawkgirl from one of the fighter craft. She was instantly noticed for her beauty and revealing armor, most notably by Flash. However, the others noticed as a newcomer by the others in the ways of fighting as a hero. They referred to her as "the rookie with the tiara." Diana joined the other six individuals to combat the Imperium, first joining Batman and J'onn to destroy one of the invaders' factories in Egypt. The attack seemingly resulted in Batman's demise, forcing Diana and J'onn to meet Green Lantern and Flash in Metropolis in order to rescue the captured Superman and Hawkgirl. However, they too were captured soon after. During the Imperium's torture of J'onn, Batman arrived, alive and well, to reverse the effects of the factory. Diana was freed of her bonds and punctured large holes in the building, letting the sunlight in to destroy the invaders. When the Imperium attempted to escape, Diana used her lasso to hold the ship down. After being hit by a laser cannon, Hawkgirl smashed her mace into the shuttle, buying time for Diana to regain control of the ship while the Thanagarian delivered the final blow. Aesthetics Wonder Woman wears a one-piece bathing suit with silver pads and red hero shoes. Her outfit was conceived long before the show by William Marsden, inventor of the lie-detector and an out-spoken feminist. Wonder Woman's outfit has been reinvented for many different adaptations, the DC Animated Universe, version, tries to blend the kitschy 50s patriotism of her outfit with a more Greek look, while keeping most of the color scheme. Personality Diana is an unapologetic feminist, however does see her people's bias as problematic boarding on xenophobic. As Wonder Woman she is declared ambassador of Themyscira and works to both soften her people's latent misandry traits and her own before she became a man-hating she-woman. Diana, though trying to reign herself in, does not even slightly put-up with casual misogynists. Is ready to believe the worst about men at a moment's notice but tries to give them the benefit of the doubt til her fears are confirmed, upon any such confirmation her go to method is physical violence, how extreme depends on how blatant the misogynists is. She favors Brute tactics in all cases and very frequently needs to be talked out of using lethal force on non-damage resistant foes. As the series goes on this incarnation of Diana develops a relationship with Diana. Skills and Abilities Diana was raised as a warrior princess of her home, part of her upbringing was constant classic Greek-style wrestling, daily obstacle courses and foot-races; Due to her grooming Diana was not only very athletic even by normal standards but one-of the most physically fit members of Themyscira. After gaining the circlet, gauntlets and girdles from the Temple of Athena her amazing physical skills become magnified to full-on super-human levels. The woman of Themyscira are made of clay, magically brought to life, it is left ambiguous if Hades "Sculpting her together with her mother" is literal or metaphoric, in which case Diana is a biological demi-human. Wonder Woman's magic lasso is capable of binding magical beings and, as she finds late in the series has the power to make those bound tell the truth. With the girdle Wonder Woman has super-strength. The gauntlets are able to deflect any projectile and her circlet allows her to fly. Wonder Woman's boots gift her with super-human speed, though still no Super-man or Flash's level, but she can keep a slight stride on the likes of Batman - who had trained nearly all his life to use every part of his body to it's fullest. Thanks to Hades as her father, it is unclear if Diana has a traditional life-span as compared to even other Amazons. Category:Justice League Members Category:DC Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Amazons Category:Protectors Category:Monarchs Category:Superheroes Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Knights Category:Wrestlers Category:Optimists Category:Related to Villain Category:Feminists Category:Sophisticated Category:Princess Warriors Category:Strategists Category:Leaders Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Philanthropists Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:Adventurers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Immortals Category:Extravagant Category:Magic Category:Damsels Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Famous Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Lawful Good Category:Obsessed Category:Role Models Category:Merciful